


Dark Encounters

by ember_rose



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, like a tiny bit, okay there’s some plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ember_rose/pseuds/ember_rose
Summary: After facing off with Vanitas in the Badlands and getting nowhere, you agree to make a deal with him in an effort to protect your friends. Things get a lot more heated than you ever could have expected.





	1. The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, hi, welcome to the HIGHLY inappropriate scenario my brain came up with. I took liberties with Vanitas's bodysuit for the sake of convenience. I doubt his outfit was designed with spontaneous blow jobs in mind, but I will not be deterred! Also, i apologize if any of the formatting looks odd. Ao3 decided to be a lil bitch with my italics when I moved this over from Google Drive. Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> (italics = reader's thoughts)

The sounds of metal clanging against metal rang out across the vast emptiness that was the Badlands. You panted harshly, blocking another blow from your opponent. The boy in the mask was gaining the upper hand on you, and you both knew it. _Shit, he’s strong_. Fatigue was quickly setting in, and you started to question why you thought it would be a good idea to face him in the first place. 

You had cornered the stranger, Vanitas, in hopes of getting some answers. “What do you want with my friends?” you shouted at the masked man, keyblade pointed at him. He was much more composed than you were, like this was nothing more than a play fight to him. You gave him a quick once over, noting the tight suit covering his body. It conformed to his muscles perfectly, leaving no doubt that he possessed incredible strength. Your stomach did a weird flip at the sight of such raw power. _Now is NOT the time, Y/N_. His chest shook slightly as he let out a humorless laugh.

“Give it up. You don’t stand a chance and you know it,” Vanitas said lowly, but loud enough for you to hear. “I’m going to destroy you, and then I’m going to destroy those weaklings you call friends. One. By. One.” 

“I won’t let you!” you yelled, raising your keyblade in preparation for another attack. You launched yourself at him, but he easily blocked your strike, his parry knocking you back. “Pathetic,” Vanitas spat out. You straightened, wiping the sweat from your brow with a frown. _I’m not getting anywhere like this_. “Tell you what, sweetheart, I’ll make you a deal,” he started, his keyblade disappearing from his hand as he took a couple steps towards you.

““A deal?” You questioned, tilting your head slightly. You kept your keyblade at the ready, as he was still very much a threat.

“A deal.” Vanitas confirmed. You weren’t sure you liked the way he was looking at you. Of course, you couldn’t exactly see his face. But even with a mask concealing his appearance, he was incredibly intense. His tone of voice and body language screamed dominance and power, and you swore you could feel his eyes burning holes in you. You shifted from one foot to the other nervously. 

“Okay... what kind of deal?” You held your breath in anticipation. What could he possibly want from you? He seemed to contemplate your question for a moment. 

“I leave your pathetic friends alone, if...”

-pause-

“...you get on your knees.” 

You squinted at him in confusion. After a short pause, you laughed. _Was that really the best he could come up with_? “You want me to get on my knees and beg? Seriously? It’s not like that’s hard,” you chuckled to yourself. You allowed your keyblade to disappear and moved to kneel down, trying to ignore the discomfort of the rough ground against your knees. _Whatever helps Terra, Ven, and Aqua, right_? You opened your mouth, ready to “plead” with the masked boy, but quickly snapped it closed in shock as he closed the distance between you in a few quick strides. Your brain stopped working as you noticed his hips were now eye level with your face. 

“No, I don’t want you to beg. I want you to suck my cock,” Vanitas growled out lowly. Your mouth fell open and you gaped up at him, face burning and mind suddenly going a mile a minute. Your eyes fell to his crotch, mouth still hanging open in shock. _He wants... he wants me to what_?

He let out a small chuckle. “Of course, you don’t have to. But then I can’t make any promises that I won’t choke the life out of those three idiots you adore so much-“

“I’ll do it.” 

_Wait, what? Did I really just agree to this?_ You had said it so quickly and quietly you weren’t even sure if he heard you. Your only confirmation that he had was a slight, audible intake of air. Your hands shook, but you couldn’t help but notice a heat building in your lower belly. _Am I really going to do this? Here of all places_? You shrugged mentally. _As good of a place as any, really_. 

“Okay, then.” You gritted your teeth at his cocky tone of voice. He casually gestured to his lower body in invitation. _He’s clearly fucking pleased with himself_. 

You stole a glance up at him, slightly unnerved by the blank mask staring down at you as you reached unsure hands towards the belt around his waist. You honestly weren’t sure how the contraption even worked, but you’d be damned if you were going to do this while he wore a fucking _skirt_.

You gave a couple firm tugs, but nothing seemed to happen. You huffed in annoyance. “It’s kind of hard to suck anything if I can’t even get to it,” you mumbled out, looking off to the side in embarrassment. The rocks surrounding you in the Badlands received a very heated glare. 

Vanitas let out a dark laugh, his hands batting yours away and making quick work of the buckles. You directed your gaze back to him as he dropped the material off to the side, and you noticed the now visible line separating the top and bottom halves of his body suit. _Huh, so it’s not one piece. I can work with this_. 

The intense heat building in your body at the thought of doing something so bad, with the enemy of all people, gave you a small boost of confidence. Your hands were more steady as you reached out towards him again. Out of curiosity, you ran the palm of your hand over the spandex material, stroking him gently as you glanced up. His face was still covered with his mask, so you couldn’t tell what he was thinking. He remained unmoving, almost statue like. However, you swore you heard a soft sigh come from him as you applied more pressure. You felt him begin to harden underneath your hand, and more heat started to spread from your lower belly down between your legs. 

Feeling a bit more bold, you leaned forward and pressed a kiss against the now obvious bulge, letting your mouth linger and your breath warm him through the fabric. 

“Don’t be a fucking tease,” he all but groaned out in irritation. The sound of his deep, clearly aroused voice encouraged you to reach up and slowly pull the lower half of his body suit down, revealing a trail of raven-black hair framing what may just be the most perfect cock in all of existence. It was thick and long, but not alarmingly so. A fierce blush formed on your face and you felt your mouth watering as you took it in, eyes wide. 

“Are you just gonna stare at it, or are you gonna put that pretty mouth to good use?” Vanitas growled out in an annoyed tone. You glared up at him, only to once again be met with a blank mask. As annoying as it was to not be able to see his face and take in his expressions, you had to admit the added mystery really turned you on. _Okay then, I guess we’re really doing this_.

You kept your eyes on his mask as you took him into your hand, giving a firm pump that made him grunt softly. You leaned forward and placed an open mouthed kiss on the head of his cock, eyes on him as you took it into your mouth. You softly sucked on the tip before releasing him and trailing your tongue down his shaft and back up, creating a more slick surface for you to work with. His skin was like silk and _fuck, he tastes good_.

Vanitas was starting to breathe heavily, his hands in fists at his side. You took him back into your mouth and began to bob your head at a steady place, taking a decent amount in but not quite deep throating him. Your hair fell into your eyes and you tried to shove it back behind your ears, only for it to end up back in your face after a moment. _Annoying, should have brought a hair tie. Oh yeah, like I could have predicted I’d be sucking dick today_. You felt strong hands brush over your scalp, gathering your hair and holding it back for you. _At least he’s somewhat considerate_. 

At this point, the heat gathering between your legs was hard to ignore. You knew you were soaked, and Vanitas’s harsh breaths and hands firmly gripping your hair nearly had you dripping. You wiggled uncomfortably while you continued moving your mouth over him, trying to rub your legs together for some relief. 

“Touch yourself,” Vanitas gasped out as he gripped your hair harder, adding the slightest amount of pain that only heightened your arousal. You felt your face grow hot and your heart race, which was ridiculous seeing as how you currently had his cock in your mouth. What was there to be embarrassed about, really? The tone of voice he used left no room for questions; it was an order. 

A somewhat kinky idea popped into your head. You released him from your mouth and gave him a firm squeeze with your hand. A bead of precum gathered at the tip of his cock and you swiped it up with your middle finger. You shifted your legs open wider in your kneeled stance, and slid your hand underneath your bottoms and into your panties. His precum acted as a perfect lubricant as you stroked your clit. 

“Fuck.” Vanitas gasped out, his cock twitching in your grasp at the sight of you using him to get yourself off. He tugged on your hair, directing your head back to him. You gladly took his cock into your mouth, moaning around it as you continued to touch yourself. The vibrations had him jerking his hips forward, burying himself deeper in the wet warmth. You managed not to gag at the sudden force. 

You maintained a steady pace, moving your fingers over your clit in tandem with his thrusts into your mouth. He was becoming more vocal, his grunts and groans like music to your ears. Your hand released his cock, and slid up to his abdomen as your mouth continued moving over him. You pushed the bottom of his shirt up, hand gliding over hard muscle, nails scratching lightly. You couldn’t reach much in this position, what with your other hand occupied between your own legs. He seemed to enjoy the feeling of you touching him though, as he started thrusting more sloppily. His hand tightened even more in your hair, and you moaned harshly. 

After a couple more thrusts into your mouth his hips stuttered, and Vanitas swore loudly as you felt his warm release hit the back of your throat. You swallowed, noting the salty but overall not unpleasant taste. You released him from your mouth and felt his thumb swipe up some cum that had leaked out, before inserting it into your mouth. You sucked it clean, scraping your teeth gently along the pad of his thumb while gazing up at him. He removed it from your mouth, dragging it across your bottom lip. 

Meanwhile, your fingers hadn’t stopped working your clit, and you felt your orgasm approaching rapidly. You leaned forward and rested your forehead on the hard muscles of his lower abdomen, lost in the intense pleasure. 

“That’s a good girl. Let me see you come,” Vanitas demanded in a hoarse voice, his fingers combing through your hair gently. That was all the push you needed. Your hand fisted in the spandex material of his shirt and you cried out loudly as you came harder than you ever have before. Your body trembled as the waves of pleasure crashed over you, and you probably would have fallen over if not for your hand grasping onto him for dear life. 

Coming down from your high, chest heaving, you released him from your grip and all but fell onto your hip to give your knees a break. The rough and stony floor of the Badlands hadn’t done you any favors, leaving bruises and small scrapes behind. Nothing could dull the euphoric feeling coursing through you though, adrenaline still pumping after such a daring and spontaneous act. 

Vanitas readjusted his body suit as you fought to catch your breath, tugging his shirt down and his pants up before picking up his waist covering and buckling it back into place. He extended a hand to you, and you gratefully took it. _Okay, he’s definitely more considerate than I expected_. With barely any effort, he hoisted you off the ground and onto your feet. Your legs had other ideas and tried to give out under you, but strong arms quickly encircled your waist, keeping you in place. You automatically placed your hands on Vanitas’s broad chest to steady yourself, and you couldn’t help the blush that spread across your cheeks. You felt a little silly being flustered over something so innocent compared to what you had just been doing two minutes ago. 

You tilted your head up to look at his masked face. His arms remained around your waist, holding you firmly against him.  
“So uh, since we just did... that...” you trailed off. _Wow very eloquent, Y/N_. 

“Spit it out,” Vanitas demanded impatiently. Despite the acid in his tone, you took note of the fact that his fingers were gently tracing over your back, sending pleasant chills up your spine. 

You reached up slowly and ran a finger along the metal edging of his helmet. “Hmm, don’t you think you should at least let me see your face?” you asked softly.

“Tch. That wasn’t a part of our deal, sweetheart,” Vanitas said, and you swore you could hear him roll his eyes. You looked down, a small pout forming on your face against your will. Strong fingers gripped your chin firmly, tilting your head back up. “Buuut, since you were such a _good girl_ today, maybe I could let you see... next time,” he continued in a somewhat gentle tone. Before you could process what he said, he released his hold on you and backed away with a chuckle before disappearing in a cloud of darkness. You stared at the spot he had been standing, mouth hanging open. 

_Did he just say... next time?_


	2. Returning Favors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to part 2 of "My Brain Likes to Sin". Again, taking liberties with Vanitas's outfit because no one knows how that shit works, let's be real. Huge thanks to everyone that dropped kudos and commented on the last part, it seriously means the world to me. Good luck and enjoy!
> 
> (italics = reader's thoughts)

You stood in front of your open window, arms propped up on the sill as you gazed out at the starry sky. The cool night air drifted in, raising goosebumps across your skin. Thunder rumbled in the distance, and you could feel the slight charge in the air that could only be the promise of a storm. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, grateful to have a serene moment to yourself after all that had happened the past few days. 

It had been exactly five days since your encounter with Vanitas in the Badlands. You had been busy training intensely since your return; Master Eraqus taking priority in making sure you and Ven were strong enough to defend yourselves should the need arise. He did not take your reported sightings of the masked boy lightly. Of course, you couldn’t tell him the whole truth, only that he had threatened your friends and that he was an incredibly strong opponent. 

However, those weren’t the things that had been running through your mind the past few days. The feeling of his hand firmly gripping your hair, the sounds of his breaths and grunts as you pleasured him, the way he tasted on your tongue. Any feelings of guilt or regret you might have were heavily outweighed by the exhilaration and heat that overtook you when you thought of him and his promises of a “next time”. You knew you shouldn’t, but you wanted more. No, you _needed_ more. 

Thunder rumbled once again, closer this time, and you could hear the rain starting to fall. You sighed before stepping back and shutting the window. _Guess it’s time for bed, then_. You moved away from the window and tugged your shirt over your head, tossing it into your laundry hamper across the room. Your hands moved to the waistband of your bottoms, ready to wiggle out of them and get into some comfortable pajamas. 

“Well well, I figured I’d be the one to undress you, but it looks like you got a head start,” a familiar voice called out from behind you. You yelped and spun around in surprise, only to find the very object of your thoughts standing across from you. You crossed your arms in front of your exposed chest nervously. His face was once again covered by the infamous mask, but you had a feeling he was drinking in the sight of you.

“H-how did you get in here?” you sputtered out. You realized the stupidity of your question immediately, mentally face palming. _Duh, big bubble of darkness, Y/N. Man, that must be convenient_. Vanitas tilted his head at you before letting out short, humorless laugh. 

“Does it matter?” he answered in his typical disdainful tone. “I didn’t come here to talk.”

Vanitas walked slowly towards you, like a wolf stalking its prey. You took in the way his muscles rippled under his body suit as he moved, heat beginning to stir in your belly. As he got closer, you caught your reflection in his visor. You definitely looked like prey, eyes wide as you watched him circle you. He came to a stop behind you and you shivered as you felt how close he was standing. Your bodies weren’t quite touching, but you could feel the heat radiating off of him against your back. A quiet “Vanitas…” slipped past your lips, voice barely above a whisper.

He leaned in closer to you, breath tickling your ear. “Mmm, my name does sound good coming from that pretty mouth of yours,” he said lowly, his voice taking on a growlish quality. You felt his gloved hand trace over the skin above the clasp of your bra, moving slowly upwards before gently brushing your hair over your shoulder. You felt as though you might melt on the spot, the heat that had gathered in your belly now spreading as your breath quickened. Supple, warm skin accompanied by the cool feeling of metal pressed against your neck as something soft tickled your cheek. _Wait, is that_ … 

You gasped as the sudden realization hit you, and you slowly turned your body to face the man behind you. Midnight black spikes framed smooth tan skin and stunning golden eyes that were unexpected, but so very fitting. The metal guard covering his jaw had apparently been the source of the cool sensation you felt. _Oh fuck, he’s hot_. A cocky smirk formed on his face at the sight of you so clearly admiring him. “Like what you see, sweetheart?” he practically purred. _Who gave him permission to be so gorgeous? I’m not going to make it. I’m literally going to perish right here. Oh well, not the worst way to go I guess_.

You were pulled from your thoughts at the feeling of strong hands sliding around your body. Before you knew it you were pulled flush against Vanitas’s chest, hips pressed into his. His hands trailed up your back to the clasp that held your bra in place, skilled fingers releasing it in one quick movement. He reached up and slid the straps off your shoulders and down your arms, stepping back from you slightly so he could watch the garment fall off your body. You felt a hot blush forming on your face, and your arms raised to cover yourself out of instinct. You saw his brow furrow in annoyance before his hands shot out and gripped your wrists tightly, tugging them away from your body. 

“Ah ah ah,” Vanitas ‘tsk’ed. “I want to see every inch of you tonight.”

You felt a whimper slip past your lips against your will, goosebumps raising across your skin as his eyes hungrily roamed over your body. After what felt like an eternity under his scrutiny, his eyes trailed back up to your face and locked on to your own. Brilliant gold entranced you as he reached up and lazily removed his face guard, revealing a sharp jawline that you were suddenly dying to run your tongue over. He leaned forward, and you almost thought he was going to kiss you for a second before he suddenly dove into your neck and began placing open mouthed kisses there. A cross between a gasp and a moan escaped you as he let his teeth graze your skin, and you tilted your head to the side to allow him easier access. 

His soft spikes were tickling your neck and chin as he worked his mouth over your skin, and you let out a small laugh before you could stop yourself. He paused and pulled back to give you a questioning look. “S-sorry, your hair kinda tickles,” you said with a blush, gazing at him innocently. You were rewarded with a shake of his head and a very Vanitas-esque eye roll. Before you even had time to register what was happening, you were swept off your feet and thrown haphazardly onto your bed. You grunted on impact and shot a glare towards the raven-haired boy.

Vanitas simply smirked at you before covering your body with his and continuing his assault on your neck. You moaned softly, encouraging him as he trailed hot kisses down to your chest. Golden orbs flickered up to your face as he ran his hot tongue over one of your nipples, and your back arched as he took it into his mouth. He sucked gently, causing you to cry out and reach up to grasp onto his hair. His gloved hand made its way to your neglected breast, squeezing it before running his thumb over your nipple. Jolts of pleasure shot straight to your core at the feeling, and you felt yourself growing wet in anticipation. The hand that wasn’t buried in his hair slid up his chest, feeling the hard muscle underneath his body suit. 

_Wait a minute, why is this still on_?

You barely registered his hand leaving your breast to tug on your bottoms, but you placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him away from you before he could get any further. “Wait,” you breathed out. He pulled back and raised an eyebrow at you in question. “I want to touch you,” you admitted, struggling to maintain eye contact as you felt your face heat up. He hesitated for a moment, seeming slightly unsure, before giving you a small nod and sitting back on his knees. He made quick work of his waist covering, tossing it off to the side, shortly followed by his gloves. You watched in awe as he quite literally peeled the top of his body suit off of his torso. Inch by inch, soft skin and firm muscle were revealed to you. By the time he finished you were practically drooling over the sight of him. _Must. Touch_.

You were so incredibly turned on at this point that all shyness and hesitation flew out the window. _Good riddance_. Your hands were immediately on him, tracing over the hard planes of his abdomen and chest. Vanitas watched you with hooded eyes as you all but worshipped his body. “You look amazing,” you breathed out, voice full of wonder. The cocky grin that seemed to be a trademark of his returned to his face as he chuckled. 

“You’re not so bad yourself, little lady,” he said as he moved his hands back to the waistband of your pants. You lifted your bottom up so he could slide them down, taking your panties with them. He discarded them to… wherever it was that clothes ended up when Vanitas removed them. You reached for his waist, ready to return the favor, but he swiftly batted your hands away. “Nope. Not this time,” Vanitas leaned forward so that you were practically nose to nose, eyes locked on yours. 

“Tonight, I’m going to watch you come undone.” 

His voice was low, a tone you knew was reserved solely for you. Your body clenched at the promise in his words and you exhaled a shaky breath. Vanitas reached up and pressed two fingers to your lips, and you obediently opened your mouth to him. He slid them inside and you sucked eagerly before laving your tongue over them. When they were thoroughly coated in your saliva, he removed them. “Good girl,” he purred. _Fuck, never stop saying that_.

Vanitas moved his hand down between your legs, his saliva coated fingers gliding easily over your folds. You moaned and writhed at the pleasant sensation. “Hmm, looks like you’re plenty wet already” he commented in a smug tone. His fingers slid over your clit and your hips rolled into him automatically, a loud gasp escaping you. He toyed with your clit for a few more seconds before moving his fingers back down to your slick entrance. You let out a long groan as he slid a digit into your tight heat, his eyes glued to your face as he observed your reactions. He began pumping his finger into you, gently stretching you out and drawing breathy moans and gasps from your mouth.

You moved your hand to the back of his neck and pulled him down to you so that your chests were resting against each other. He slowly slid a second finger into you, his thumb finding your clit and rubbing in circles. “Fuck, yes!” you cried out, hand gripping onto his hair tightly. The pleasure was overwhelming, and in your haze you lifted your head up and pressed your lips against his. You wanted all of him. _Need all of him_.

Vanitas stiffened above you, his fingers pausing their ministrations. Realizing what you had just done, you pulled back quickly. He was looking at you with an expression you couldn’t quite place. A strange cross between aggravation, confusion, and amazement. _Shit. Maybe kissing is off limits_. You knew you needed to apologize immediately. “I’m sorry, I-I don’t know what I was think-mmm!” you were cut off by his mouth suddenly pressing against yours. His fingers began moving again, and you moaned into the kiss. He took advantage and slid his tongue into your mouth to glide against your own. 

Before you knew it, an intense pressure was building in your lower body. You pulled on his spikes, digging your nails into his back and making him groan as an intense heat overtook you. You tensed underneath him, mouth pulling away from his as your climax suddenly hit you hard. You cried out, muscles contracting and squeezing his fingers as he continued working you through your orgasm. As you started to come down from your high, you felt his lips against your ear, “Oh? Already falling apart are we? We’re just getting started, sweetheart,” he said, voice dripping with lust. You watched him through heavy lidded eyes as he withdrew his fingers from your core, eyes on you as he slid them into his mouth to taste your juices. _Oh_.

“You taste so fucking good,” Vanitas said in the growly tone of voice you were becoming all too familiar with. He began moving down your body, licking and sucking on your skin as he went. He paused to dip his tongue into your belly button, causing you to giggle lightly, before continuing even further. You gasped in surprise as he suddenly grabbed your knees and spread your legs apart, his hair tickling the sensitive flesh of your inner thighs as he moved his head in between them. Your legs ended up strung over his strong shoulders and he leaned in to run his tongue over you, from the bottom of your slit to the top of your clit. 

“Vanitas!” you cried out, hand finding its way back into his hair and gripping it tightly as he repeated the movement. Your previous orgasm only served to heighten the sensitivity, every flick of his tongue sending waves of pleasure through you. He began lapping at your entrance, swallowing up all of your juices as they leaked out of you. You felt your pleasure spike again, climax approaching faster this time. “Please, please, please,” you chanted out in a haze, not even sure what you were asking for. Vanitas seemed to understand, his tongue moving up to your clit while his fingers slipped back inside you. “Oh god, yes!” you cried out, hand tightening in his hair to the point that it had to be painful for him. He growled against you before curling his fingers inside of you, hitting a spot that had you seeing stars. Your climax hit you twice as hard this time around. You grinded against his mouth, thighs clenching around his head as you came with a scream. 

He continued lapping at you as you came down from your high, and you spasmed involuntarily. _Too much, too much_. “S-stop. Please,” you gasped out. Vanitas complied, and removed his fingers from you before licking them clean like he couldn’t get enough of your taste.

He made his way back up your body, lips claiming yours and tongue diving into your mouth. You tasted yourself on him, but you honestly couldn’t care less. He kissed you slowly, like he was savoring you. _He’s enjoying this_. You felt butterflies in your tummy at the thought, completely unrelated to your arousal. _Fuck, I’m enjoying this too_. Lines were beginning to blur, and you found that “enemy” wasn’t even a word you could use to describe him anymore.

 _Lover_.

 _Shush, brain_.

After a long moment, Vanitas rolled off of you so that he was laying on his back. You felt exhaustion overcome you, body completely worn out. In your sleepy state, you snuggled close to him. You were surprised when he lifted his arm and let you rest your head against his chest, hand on his abdomen. You felt his hand begin tracing patterns on your back, and before you knew it you were drifting off. You barely registered a quiet voice saying something as you fell into a deep sleep. “Oh Y/N. Whatever am I going to do with you?”

When you awoke a few hours later, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait, what is this? Are these FEELINGS developing between reader and Vanitas?? *evil laugh* Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and feel free to share your thoughts/feedback with me!


	3. Bittersweet Exchanges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your passionate night with Vanitas, he seems to all but disappear from your life. You know it's unwise to seek him out, but something in you just can't let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, so this chapter gets slightly dark (nothing horrible). Vanitas isn't all sunshine and rainbows, after all, so I think it's to be expected. I hope you enjoy, and thanks so much for all of your support!

Two weeks passed. And then another. And then, before you knew it, a whole month had gone by with no signs of Vanitas. You started to question if the night you had spent with him, singing his praises as he skillfully worked your body, had ever really happened at all. Perhaps it was some sick, twisted, beautiful dream and nothing more. 

But if it had been a dream, why could you so clearly remember every tiny detail? The way his liquid gold eyes greedily took in every inch of you. How his fingertips trailed along your skin, pressing and dragging in all the right places. His tongue setting a fire inside of you as he tasted you like a man starved. He had left no marks, and there were no traces of him to be found when you awoke the next morning. Your naked body and the sticky wetness between your legs were the only proof that anything had taken place at all. 

You knew you should forget about him and everything that had happened between you. He was the enemy. He was, quite literally, darkness incarnate. Master Eraqus had told you countless times that your light was precious, something to be protected. And yet... some deranged, fucked up part of you wanted him to consume you completely. _How could the embodiment of darkness, something inherently evil and dangerous, be so **beautiful**?_

You knew seeking him out was foolish and dangerous. However, there was a strange feeling deep within you that you couldn’t ignore. Some sort of… _pull_... that urged you forward, causing you to cast aside your doubts. That’s why you had come here, back to the place it all started. You glanced around at the barren land surrounding you. You had been walking for a good while now and still the rocky landscape appeared empty. You felt foolish for assuming that Vanitas would be here just because you had hoped for it. _What am I doing? This is ridiculous. Aqua would have my head on a platter if she knew where I was_.

Your thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching. _Speak of the devil, and he shall appear_. You turned to see a very familiar figure making his way towards you, before stopping a few feet away. Your eyes danced over his form, and you immediately sensed a difference in his body language. Gone was the relaxed and cocky energy that had been present at your last meeting. Instead, his muscles were tense and wound up, like he was ready to attack at any second. His hands were in fists at his sides as his masked face was pointed in your direction. You opened your mouth to speak, “Van-”

“You shouldn’t be here,” he growled out, cutting you off. You blinked in surprise at his hostile tone. This Vanitas was a far cry from the one that had been in your room all those nights ago. In fact, he suddenly seemed much more aggressive than he even did during your very first encounter. “You must be an idiot if you think following me is a good idea,” he continued. “Do you even realize how dangerous I am?” His voice contained nothing but venom as he spoke. He started to walk towards you slowly and menacingly. Your fight or flight response was screaming at you to do something, to move, but your body remained frozen in place. He stopped directly in front of you, and all you could do was stare up at his mask with wide eyes. 

Suddenly, a strong hand was gripping your throat firmly as you were knocked off your feet. Your back hit the ground hard, all the breath leaving your body as a heavy weight settled on top of you. Vanitas straddled your hips as he kept a tight hold on your throat, and you clawed at his hand while gasping for air. The unforgiving ground scraped and bruised your back as you thrashed underneath him. You watched as his mask faded away to reveal the same tan skin and intense golden eyes you remembered, only this time there was nothing but hatred and rage in his expression as he glared down at you. 

“I could fucking kill you. I should _want_ to kill you,” he snarled at you. His hand tightened around your throat and you honestly thought you were going to lose consciousness, black creeping into the edge of your vision before he suddenly stopped applying pressure. His hand remained firmly around your neck, but was no longer blocking your oxygen intake. You gasped underneath him, trying to drink in as much air as you could. Vanitas was breathing heavily above you. “ _Why_ don’t I want to kill you?” he demanded, letting out a laugh that sounded borderline insane. 

You reached up to try and push him off of you, but he quickly grabbed your wrists and pinned them over your head easily with one hand. His head dipped down so that his mouth was by your ear. The cool metal of his jaw guard was a sharp contrast to his warm breath against your skin. “All I can think about… all I’ve been able to think about for the past month... is how badly I want to fuck you,” he growled, lips grazing your ear as he spoke. The intensity of his words had you shivering underneath him, causing him to chuckle darkly. 

Suddenly, his knee was moving between yours and forcing your legs apart as his hand still held your wrists in place above your head. Vanitas settled between your thighs and ground his hips down into yours. You could feel his hard cock rubbing against you through your clothes, his tight body suit doing little to hide his arousal. You couldn’t help the moan that slipped past your lips at the sudden pressure against your most intimate area. His lips moved from your ear to your neck, and he wasted no time in sinking his teeth into your soft skin. Your back arched and you cried out at the unexpected pain, before he ran his tongue over the spot to soothe the sting. He continue grinding himself into you, and you could feel the wetness beginning to soak through your panties. 

After a few moments of biting and sucking on the sensitive skin of your neck, no doubt leaving marks, Vanitas released your wrists and reached down to the waistband of your bottoms. “W-wait, shouldn’t we go somewhere else?” you started to argue, looking up at him with a bewildered expression. _I can’t- what? Everything’s happening so fast_. All you received in response was a heated glare, and in one swift movement he yanked the garment down your legs. You could barely even formulate a full thought before he pulled your panties to the side and buried a gloved finger in your wet heat. “O-oh!” you cried out at the sudden intrusion. He worked his digit in you for a few moments before adding a second one, not giving you any time to process what was happening. 

Vanitas’s skilled fingers were doing wonderful things to you, pumping into you in a hurried pace and brushing that sweet spot deep inside you. Everything was overwhelming and incredibly intense, and before long you felt the familiar coil begin to tighten within you, white heat spreading over your body and making your toes curl. Just as you were about to tip over the edge, Vanitas withdrew his fingers from you. You made a noise in protest, but he paid it no mind. He pulled back and made quick work of his half-skirt, tossing it to the side. You watched, mind hazy and a bit confused, as he pulled the spandex material of his bottoms down, releasing his cock. _Oh fuck, okay then_. 

Vanitas settled back on top of you, slicking his fingers over your wet core before spreading your juices over his length. He positioned himself at your entrance and looked at you expectantly. “Tell me what you want,” he breathed out, sounding almost desperate. He had a pained expression on his face, like he needed to be inside of you immediately or he wouldn’t survive. _Am I really okay with this_? You mulled it over in your head for a short second, before deciding that yes, this was exactly what you wanted. The ground was uncomfortable beneath you and your throat ached from his less than friendly greeting earlier, but you honestly couldn’t have cared less in that moment. 

“I want you, Vanitas,” you responded, surprising yourself with how needy your voice sounded. “Please, I want you to take me.” 

_Take all of me_. 

That was all the prompting he needed to push his cock inside you. You were plenty wet, but your body wasn’t used to such an intrusion and pain coursed through you as he buried himself to the hilt with no hesitation. You cried out, nails digging into his shoulders and voice shaky as you tried to breathe through the discomfort. Your eyes were tightly closed, tears threatening to leak out if you opened them. You vaguely noted that he hadn’t moved an inch since he entered you. You heard the sound of something dropping onto the ground next to you before you felt his lips, now unhindered by the metal guard, press softly into yours.

Vanitas ran his tongue over your bottom lip, waiting on you to respond. His hand stroked down your clothed side before sliding underneath your shirt to graze your skin. You finally began to relax, melting into the kiss and feeling the pain within you subside slightly as your body stretched to accommodate him. “That’s a good girl,” Vanitas muttered against your lips, and your eyes fluttered open. He pulled back to lock his gaze on you, and you decided then, in that moment, that gold was your favorite color. He began moving his hips, keeping his pace slow and allowing you more time to adjust. There was still some pain, but now it was beginning to be accompanied by intense waves of pleasure with each slight thrust.

As the discomfort continued to subside you experimentally rolled your hips into his, causing you both to groan at the feeling of his cock moving deeper inside you. You repeated the action, needing something. Needing more. “Please, harder,” you gasped out, raising your hips to meet his thrusts. Vanitas was more than happy to comply, quickening his pace as his hand slid down to grasp your ass firmly, tilting your hips up so that he could more easily bury himself in your warmth. This new angle allowed him to hit that sensitive spot inside you with each thrust, and it had you seeing stars. You couldn’t control the noises you were making at this point, loud cries and moans encouraging him while your hands glided over his body suit to feel the rippling of his muscles as he fucked you. 

Vanitas reached up to slide the strap of your shirt off your shoulder, revealing your smooth skin to him. He leaned in to run his tongue along your collarbone before biting down, the unexpected bit of pain causing you to clench around his cock involuntarily. You bucked against him at the intense pleasure that coursed through you. “Hmm, that’s good, huh?” he chuckled breathily into your shoulder. He continued working his tongue and teeth over your skin as you buried a hand in his hair, firmly grasping his soft spikes. His fingers dug into your hips almost painfully as he pumped into you. 

Sweet pressure began to build up between your legs once again, and you were actively panting and rocking yourself against Vanitas in an attempt to get the friction you so craved. Noticing your desperation, he raised his head from your neck to give you a cocky smirk. _Mmm, missed that_. He moved his hand down between your bodies and pressed his fingers against your clit, increasing the pleasure tenfold and causing you to tighten around his cock. “Oh! Please, Vanitas. I’m so close,” you cried out, hands grabbing and clawing at his body as you approached your climax. 

“That’s it, baby. Come for me, I want to feel it,” Vanitas purred into your ear as he worked your clit with his fingers, driving himself into you relentlessly. His heated words were enough to send you tumbling over the edge, back arching and body clenching around him like a vice as you came with a scream. He groaned loudly at the feeling of you spasming around his cock, increasing his tempo as he neared his own release. He pressed his lips to yours, tongue diving into your mouth to kiss you as deeply as he could. Your fingers combed through his hair, tugging slightly as you returned his kiss. 

After a moment, he pulled away with a grunt. You could tell he was close, his thrusts becoming sloppy and desperate. His hands grasped your waist with bruising strength as he gazed down at you with hooded eyes, brow furrowed in concentration. “Yes, Vanitas. You feel so fucking good,” you encouraged, voice heavy with lust. You ran your hands over his skin suit, feeling the hard muscle underneath. “Please, I want you to come inside me,” you breathed. Hearing you beg must have done something for him, because seconds later he was swearing loudly and jerking his hips into you harshly as he came. He rocked himself against you a couple more times as emptied himself inside you. 

Time seemed to stand still for a moment. You both lay there panting, Vanitas keeping himself propped up so as not to squish you into the hard ground. _Not like it matters, my back is already thoroughly screwed_. Even though your backside was scraped and bruised, you paid it little mind as the feeling of post-coital bliss settled upon you. Your eyes met his and your hazy, well-fucked self couldn’t contain the giggle that slipped past your lips. He cocked a brow at you, but his lips raised slightly at the corners in response. He leaned down and captured your mouth with his, kissing you slowly and thoroughly. 

Eventually, he pulled back and slid himself out of you. You tried not to cringe at the feeling of your mixed fluids leaking out of your body. Vanitas readjusted his body suit, tucking himself away while you moved your panties back into place. He reached to the side to pick up your bottoms before helping you slide them back on. He stood, buckling his waist covering back in place and reattaching his face guard before reaching down to help you stand. His hands remained on your waist, keeping you steady on your wobbly legs. You looked at him only to find his trademark cocky grin on his face as he looked you over. “What?” you asked in an irritated voice, eyeing him suspiciously. 

“Oh, nothing. I just hope you have a potion on hand, otherwise those idiots of yours are going to be asking a lot of questions,” he replied, sounding pretty proud of himself. You tilted your head at him, giving him a confused look before you realized his eyes were tracing along your neckline. It suddenly dawned on you that he had spent a lot of time biting and sucking at the skin there, no doubt leaving angry marks. Your heart almost came to a stop as you realized that you did not, in fact, have any potions on you. _Okay, it’s official. I’m an idiot. Who comes to a place like this without potions, Y/N_? 

You must have looked horrified, because Vanitas suddenly barked out a very amused laugh before releasing your waist and shoving a potion against your chest. “Here, loser,” he said with about as much affection as Vanitas is capable of. You mumbled out your thanks before drinking the potion, instantly feeling its effects wash over you. The bruising across your neck and shoulder faded, and you sighed in relief as the pain from your back dissipated. You glanced at Vanitas, only to find him watching you closely. You felt a blush spread across your face, and you tried to ignore the butterflies in your tummy. “So,” you started, stepping closer to him. “Am I going to see you again?” You looked down and away from him, nervous of his answer. _What if this is… it_?

Strong fingers gripped your chin firmly, forcing you to look back up. Your eyes locked on to brilliant gold, as his roamed over your face. He looked like he was contemplating something as his thumb traced over your bottom lip, brows furrowed and mouth turned down slightly. Your heart sank, knowing that he was going to reject you. _What we’re doing is wrong, and it’s bound to come to an end anyways. I need to get over it and move on_. Your thoughts were much more confident than your heart, though. Finally, his eyes met yours and he gave you a slow nod, as if he had made a decision. 

“Yes.”

You gasped lightly in surprise, eyes wide as you looked at him. One side of his mouth tilted up in a smirk as he released your face. Vanitas’s eyes swept over your form as he backed away, like he was trying to commit your appearance to memory. You watched as his mask slowly reformed, concealing his striking features. “See you later then, sweetheart,” he called out in a teasing tone. In the next second he had disappeared in a familiar cloud of darkness. You stood, alone in the barren wasteland. Nothing but vast emptiness surrounded you. 

_Then, why does my heart feel so… full_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's becoming clear to me that I can't write rough!Vanitas without adding soft!Vanitas moments everywhere I possibly can lmao. *shrugs* I am who I am. As always, feel free to share your thoughts/feelings/critiques with me! I honesty am not sure where I'm taking this story, so we're all on this wild ride together. Buckle up!
> 
> P.S. I seriously want to change the title, because it's incredibly dull and uninteresting. Let me know if that'll bother you or if you think I should!


	4. Hands to Ourselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW TITLE, WHO DIS?
> 
> So sorry for the delay. I've been a bit preoccupied with other things, as is life. I want to address something real quick based on some comments I've received. This fic was only ever intended to be smut, with just enough plot to move the smut along. I'm going to stick with that plan, so with that being said I'm not going to delve into too much plot or involvement of other characters. Small interactions will take place from time to time (as you'll soon see), but that's going to be the extent of it. I hope you still enjoy regardless!

To say today had been exhausting would be an understatement. Training was intense, as you had worked one on one with Aqua to hone your magic skills. She was an excellent teacher; patient and understanding, if a bit strict. You tried your best to be a good pupil in return, but you couldn’t keep your mind from wandering to certain… activities that had taken place just two days prior. Flashes of that day played through your mind; Vanitas pinning your body to the hard ground, teeth digging deliciously into your skin, his hips rolling into yours with fervor as he took you like he _owned_ you.

“Y/N, is something troubling you?” Aqua had asked, worry evident on her face as you failed to cast a relatively basic ice spell for the third time in a row. You felt immensely guilty as you shook your head and gave her a small smile. 

“Nah, I guess it’s just an off day. I’m sorry, Aqua. You really have been such a great teacher,” you apologized, looking down. You felt her take your hands in hers as she said your name softly. You looked up, meeting her bright blue gaze and feeling your gut clench at the worry in her eyes. 

“You know you can talk to me about anything, right? And Terra and Ven, too. We’re all here for you if you need us,” Aqua said earnestly. You squeezed her hands in return, offering her a sincere smile. _Oh ya know, I can’t manage to cast a decent Blizzara spell because I’m busy thinking about screwing the enemy_. You figured that particular topic of conversation probably wouldn’t go over terribly well.

“Of course, thanks Aqua,” you replied, deciding to leave it at that. You suddenly felt like a very lousy friend for making her worry. You really were fine; more than fine actually. And that was the main problem. _How could something so bad make me feel so **good**_? In her typical motherly nature, Aqua made you promise to eat a good meal and get a solid eight hours of sleep tonight before releasing your hands and parting ways with you.

Upon returning to your room you discarded your training gear and kicked off your shoes before flopping unceremoniously onto your bed. You were mentally exhausted, but your body felt like it was on edge. You stretched a bit to relieve some tension, but sighed in frustration when it didn’t seem to help. You rolled onto your back and stared at the ceiling, mind beginning to wander back to Vanitas of its own free will. You groaned out loud at your lack of self control. _I am so fucked_. That was probably not the best train of thought to take, as you were now thinking about how thoroughly and deliciously _fucked_ you truly were the other day. Your eyes fluttered shut as you recalled how his body felt against yours, a familiar heat beginning to build between your legs. 

You were quickly becoming very turned on as memories of your previous encounters flooded your mind. _Well, what better way to relieve some tension_? Without much thought, you started to run a hand over your body, pushing your shirt up as you grazed the soft skin of your stomach. You imagined larger and stronger hands in place of your own as you slid one up to your breasts, squeezing and groping the supple flesh. You slid a finger over your nipple before pinching lightly, causing a soft gasp to escape your mouth. Your other hand trailed down to your hips, skimming over the waistband of your bottoms before dipping underneath the material. You traced over your clit gently, letting out a small moan at the pleasure that shot through you. You slid your finger lower, surprised to find you were already quite wet. You grew annoyed at your bottoms which were obstructing your mobility, so you lifted your hips and slid them off before flinging them off to the side without much care. 

Your fingers returned to your core quickly, wanting to waste no time in relieving the building tension in your body. You imagined Vanitas’s own skilled fingers rubbing over all your sensitive spots, hips rocking into your hand as you moaned and writhed. You slid a finger into your wet warmth, pleasure building as you worked yourself but never quite peaking. You started growing frustrated when you realized it wasn’t enough. _Need… more_.

_More…_

“Well, you sure make a pretty picture, don’t you?”

You gasped, eyes snapping open and darting around the room in a panic, only to find Vanitas sitting in an armchair across the room from your bed. He had his chin casually propped in his hand, watching you like a hawk. You were sure you were quite a sight to behold, shirt pulled up over your breasts and naked from the waist down. _Doesn’t he just have the ~~best~~ worst timing_? You pulled your hand back from between your legs, moving to sit up. “Oh please, don’t stop on my account,” Vanitas said in a smug voice, one corner of his mouth tilting up as he observed you. Even from across the room, you could see his liquid gold eyes watching you heatedly. 

You were beyond flustered, squeaking out a pitiful “I-you… what are you-?” in response to the unexpected interruption. Vanitas stood suddenly, before stalking slowly over to you. You took note that he wasn’t wearing his helmet and face guard, or the half skirt. _Well, someone planned ahead_. He stopped at the foot of your bed, gazing down at you hungrily. You didn’t even realize you had been panting, both from the pleasure that had been building previously and the newfound anticipation for what was to come. 

“I thought I told you not to stop,” he growled out, eyes darkening. You shuddered slightly at the predatory look in his eyes as they traveled over your form, taking you in. You felt your face heat up under his scrutiny, before you nodded obediently. You slowly moved your hand back down between your thighs, unconsciously keeping your legs close together to preserve some sort of modesty. Vanitas tsk’d before leaning over to grab your ankles, and you let out a yelp as he dragged you down the bed and closer to where he was standing. He then spread your legs, opening you up to him. “Mmm, much better, don’t you think?” he asked, his heated tone of voice making goosebumps rise across your skin. You were incredibly aroused at this point, and the thought of him watching you pleasure yourself nearly had you coming on the spot. You gazed up at him with hooded eyes as you stroked your fingers over your clit again, back arching as you dipped one digit back inside yourself. You moaned loudly at the intense pleasure, free hand moving to grasp your breast firmly.

You noticed that Vanitas was starting to breathe heavily, his erection evident through the tight material of his bodysuit. Thoughts of him touching himself as well had your body tightening around your finger. “I-I want to see you too,” you managed to gasp out between heavy breaths, giving him your most pleading look. He chuckled darkly, and the grin he gave you in return showed off sharp canines, looking almost animalistic- dangerous. You watched as he removed the top half of his body suit, exposing the familiar tan skin and carved muscles of his torso to your hungry eyes. He dropped it onto the ground next to him before reaching to his waist and slowly peeling the suit down, revealing his beautiful cock and making your mouth water. He wasted no time in wrapping his hand around the shaft, grip tight as he gave himself a firm pump, eyes never leaving you. He grunted and you let out a low moan at the sight, remembering how silky and hard he felt in your own hand.

You slid another finger inside yourself as he watched, while he continued to pump himself steadily. Your body was on fire, both from your own touch and from the incredibly arousing view in front of you. You knew Vanitas was in a similar state, if his harsh breaths were anything to go by. He slid his thumb up to the head of his cock, smearing the precum that had gathered there down his shaft with the next pump of his hand. As much as you itched to touch him, or for him to touch you, something about watching each other was incredibly intimate. Knowing that you were the only one allowed to see him in this state was almost intoxicating. Your gaze traveled over his face as you continued your ministrations, taking in his slightly hazy but ever-intense gaze, brows slightly furrowed, lower lip trapped between his teeth. Your eyes continued trailing downward, admiring powerful muscle, tense and rippling as he moved. _Fuck, he’s gorgeous_.

“Tell me what you think about when you touch yourself,” he suddenly demanded, voice heavy with pleasure. You felt yourself blush as your eyes snapped back up to meet his. He had a slight smirk on his face, knowing exactly what your answer would be. _Gorgeous cocky bastard_. You wanted nothing more than to please him, however. You were quite certain you would never grow tired of receiving praise from Vanitas.

“Mmm, you. I-I think about you,” you manage to gasp out. You moved your hand from your breast and down to join the other between your thighs, stroking your clit in tandem with your thrusting fingers. Vanitas’s free hand reached out to glide up your leg, smoothing over the sensitive skin of your thigh but not moving to replace your own hands. 

“Oh? And what exactly do you think about me doing?” he asked, and you were honestly beginning to question how he was still coherent at this point, because you definitely weren’t. Vanitas moved to kneel on the bed, leaning over so that he was looming over you, bodies not quite touching. The hand that had been on your thigh now keeping himself propped up as he continued working his cock with the other. He dropped his head down to press his lips against your neck, just under your ear. You moaned loudly at the feeling, head tilting to allow him better access as his soft spikes tickled your neck and chin. His mouth trailed up to your ear, teeth tugging gently at your earlobe before releasing it. “I asked you a question, sweetheart,” he prompted, voice barely above a whisper. With his close proximity you could hear how harsh his breathing actually was, occasional grunts escaping. _Words, Y/N. Use your words_.

“I think about you-,” you started, trying to get something intelligible out between pants as your fingers increased their tempo. “I think about the way you tasted when I took you in my mouth,” you said breathily. Vanitas let out a low groan against your neck at that, shuddering above you. “I think about- a-ah! About how your tongue felt between my thighs, and how hard you made me come that night,” you continued. Vanitas lifted his head up from your neck, golden eyes hooded and full of an emotion you couldn’t quite place as they met yours. You were close, body beginning to tighten around your fingers. You could tell he was too, muscles tensed and breathing erratic as he thrusted into his own hand above you.

“I think about how tight and wet you felt around my cock when I fucked you,” Vanitas took over where you left off, surprising you and sending a shot of heat straight to your already on-fire core. “The way you pull my hair and how you scream when you come-,” he broke off with a harsh grunt. You writhed underneath him, feeling your orgasm approaching rapidly. _Just a little more, please_! Vanitas seemed to know what you were thinking. “That’s a good girl, let me see you come,” he commanded in a low growl. You were tipping over the edge before you even had time to process anything, body arching and mouth open in a loud cry as your thighs clenched around your hands. He cut off your scream by pressing his lips to yours, dipping his tongue into your mouth and kissing you hungrily. 

You were barely recovering from your high when his mouth tore away from yours and he groaned loudly as he came, painting your stomach with his hot release. You laid there with him still propped up above you, faces close and breaths mingling. You felt like you were drowning in him, and quite honestly you were content with that. _At least I’ll die a happy woman_. Your eyes fluttered closed as he gently traced his nose over yours before kissing you once more, slow and lazy. You slid your hands up his torso, over his shoulders and up his neck before burying them in midnight colored spikes. You were ecstatic that you were finally able to touch him, lips tilting up against his in a blissful smile. He pulled away and quirked an eyebrow before rolling his eyes at you.

“You’re pathetic,” Vanitas teased, voice still soft. You giggled before nodding in agreement, making him shake his head. He moved to plop down on his back beside you, and you couldn’t help but feel disappointed at the sudden loss of warmth. You were becoming very aware of the mess covering your stomach, trying not to cringe so that you didn’t insult him. _Like he ever stops to think before he insults me, the asshole_. You carefully maneuvered yourself off the bed to go and grab a used towel from your laundry hamper across the room. _Probably not the most sanitary, but desperate times_. You shrugged mentally before cleaning the remnants of Vanitas off your stomach. You realized you still had your top pulled up over your breasts, looking ridiculous, so you removed it and tossed it into the hamper before making your way back to your bed.

You were unsurprised but still a little flustered to find intense gold eyes focused on your every movement. You crawled onto the bed and laid down next to Vanitas, making yourself comfortable against his side. “Will you stay?” you surprised yourself by blurting out the question without thinking. “I-I mean, if you want… I wouldn’t mind or anything…” you trailed off, face suddenly very hot. He was silent for a long time, and you scooted away from him a bit and turned to face the other wall, giving him some space. “I’m sorry, you can just ignore me,” you apologized, feeling incredibly flustered. _This is just a fling, there aren’t supposed to be feelings involved. Why would he want to stay the night? Stupid_. You jumped as strong, warm hands suddenly wrapped around your torso, pulling you back against a hard body. 

“Shut up,” Vanitas grumbled, burying his face into the back of your shoulder and propping his arm over your waist. 

“O-okay,” you complied. You melted into his embrace, eyes closing and sleep beginning to overtake you much quicker than you expected. He was incredibly warm, and his breath against your neck was rhythmic and soothing. In your sleepy haze you couldn’t help but think about how safe you felt in his arms. _In the enemy’s arms_. And you had to admit…

You were _happy_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading/leaving kudos/commenting! I appreciate it more than you know <3


	5. Switch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo- this chapter picks up right where the last one left off. Enjoy!

As you started shifting from a deep sleep to a state of wakefulness, you registered three things. First, your room was still fairly dark, with only bits of light starting to peek through. Your hazy mind came to the conclusion that it must be dawn. Second, you were incredibly warm, fully enveloped by the solid body resting behind you. Third, there was something hot and hard resting against your lower back. It didn’t take your half-awake brain long to piece together what exactly you were feeling, and a new heat swept over your body. You gently turned your head to peek over your shoulder, surprised to find the raven-haired man behind you still fast asleep.

Thick dark lashes fanned out against his cheeks, mouth opened slightly as he breathed steadily. His normally downturned brows were relaxed, giving him a more youthful appearance. _Oh my god, he’s adorable_. Of course, you’d never tell _him_ that. You valued your life, after all. You admired his peaceful expression for a few more moments, before carefully turning over in his arms to face him. 

Vanitas’s eyes started to flutter open at your movements before focusing on your face, and your heart swelled as he silently gazed at you with a sleepy expression. You started to smile softly at him, but it ended up turning into more of a wicked grin as an idea struck you. He looked painfully confused and slightly concerned for a moment before grunting in surprise as you shoved him over and crawled atop him, straddling his hips. He blinked at you a couple times as his sleepy mind tried to register what was happening. It didn’t take long for his brows to furrow into their usual position and a cocky smirk to form. 

“Mmm,” Vanitas hummed in appreciation. “Well, good morning to you too.” His voice was low and rough from lack of use. His large hands slid up the fronts of your thighs slowly, and his golden gaze traveled over your naked body as you sat atop him. The early morning light peeking through the window gave you an almost ethereal glow, and he seemed mesmerized. 

Seeing him underneath you, radiating darkness and raw strength, while allowing you to be in such a dominant position above him was thrilling and sent heat coursing through your veins. You felt… _powerful_. You had only ever been submissive to his every whim, allowing him to play your body in whatever way he chose. And while it was wonderful… _god it was wonderful_ … you wanted to be in control for once. _No one else gets to see him, to touch him, like I do_. 

You leaned forward, breasts brushing his chest as you gave him a short lived kiss. You moved your mouth down to his jaw, kissing it before running your tongue over his jawline. You felt his sharp intake of breath more than you heard it, and his hands slid around your thighs to grasp your ass firmly as you worked your mouth over his jaw and down to his neck. His skin tasted faintly of sweat from your previous activities, but it was so purely _him_ that it only served to arouse you even further. You shifted your hips to grind yourself against his fully erect cock, slick folds gliding over him easily. His fingers dug into your bottom as he pushed himself against you in return, and you moaned into his neck. You pressed one last kiss to his throat before sitting back up, hands resting on his firm abdomen as you continued grinding yourself along his length. His cock brushed your clit with each movement of your hips, making you gasp and mewl as your arousal coated his member. 

Vanitas was breathing heavily underneath you, clearly ready for more. You were feeling a bit more bold than usual, most likely due to the switch in positions. “Tell me what you want, Vanitas,” you all but purred at him, hands gliding over the tanned muscles of his abdomen, nails dragging gently. The look he gave you was heated and intense, hands sliding to your hips and gripping you tightly. 

“I want you to fucking ride me, _now_ ,” Vanitas growled out, tone far from gentle. A shot of heat went straight to your core, and you were practically dripping onto his cock at this point. _Don’t mind if I do_. You reached down between your bodies and gripped his length, giving him a solid pump that made him grunt, before positioning him at your entrance. Your head fell back as you eased yourself down onto him, groaning at the feeling of his thick shaft filling you slowly. Some beautiful cross between a groan and a hiss escaped him as you took him to the hilt. _Fuck, need to hear that again_. His brow was furrowed harshly, eyes half closed as he focused on the place you were joined. You leaned forward and braced your hands on his broad chest, and then began rocking your hips slowly and experimentally. 

Vanitas’s grip on your waist was tight, and you could tell he wanted to take control and move you as he pleased. You were stubborn, however, and kept at a slow and steady pace. You allowed him to slide out of you almost completely before sinking back down to the hilt. You shuddered above him as the head of his cock brushed that sweet spot inside you, a loud moan escaping at the feeling. You repeated the action a few times, taking your time with him as he groaned and shifted underneath you. 

Vanitas’s hands moved from your hips to grasp your breasts, fingers tugging at your nipples and making you gasp. You began to gradually pick up the pace, hips rolling over his as he started to thrust into you, never breaking rhythm. Your eyes met his, and the heated look you shared had your stomach flipping. His golden eyes roamed over your face before settling on your lips, and in one swift movement he pushed himself up so that you were chest to chest, his hands going around your back to hold you to him. 

You continued rocking on his lap, moaning into his mouth as his lips found yours. He kissed you deeply, tongue sliding against your own as he swallowed your sounds of pleasure. Vanitas ended the kiss only to move his lips down to your throat, kissing the smooth skin of your neck before dragging his tongue over it. His hand moved to grip your hair tightly, pulling your head back to allow him better access while he sucked on the tender flesh, teeth digging in and making you tighten around his cock as pain and pleasure mixed. You nearly shrieked as he thrust his hips into you none too gently and continued littering bites across your neck and shoulder. _And once again, I’m the submissive_. You’d be lying to yourself if you said you minded. 

Your thighs began to ache and burn as you moved with him, but you paid it little mind as intense pleasure coursed through you. After a few more rolls of your hips, Vanitas pulled away from your neck with a growl before grabbing your waist and moving you off of his lap. “On your hands and knees,” he commanded, tone leaving no room for argument. Ever obedient, you eagerly obliged and got into position. He leaned over your back as he lined his cock up with your entrance. “Always such a good girl,” Vanitas purred lowly into your ear as he pushed himself inside you, and you cried out at his heated words and the intensity of the new position. He grabbed onto your hips for leverage and began fucking you at a steady pace, each thrust rubbing against the sensitive spot inside you and turning you into a moaning, writhing mess.

You were out of your mind with pleasure, hands clawing the bed sheets as Vanitas pumped into you, setting a hard and fast pace almost immediately. One of his hands snaked around your waist as his teeth dug into back of your shoulder. His fingers found your clit and began circling it steadily, and he chuckled darkly as he felt your body clench around him in response. “Like that, huh?” he mumbled against your skin. Vanitas’s tongue and teeth continued their assault as his fingers and cock worked in tandem to make you come undone.

You neared your release, white heat spreading throughout your body as a mixture of “Vanitas” and “please” spilled from your lips in an almost unintelligible chant. “That’s right, baby. Come for me,” Vanitas demanded, voice heavy from his own pleasure. All it took was a few more thrusts of his hips and a couple brushes of his fingers to have you tumbling over the edge, body tensing with a scream that you barely managed to muffle in the mattress beneath you. Overwhelmed by your own climax, you hardly registered his rhythm stuttering as he swore and emptied himself inside you with a loud groan. 

Vanitas slid himself out of you, and plopped down next to you to avoid squishing your smaller frame. You remained on your stomach, breathing heavily as you tried to recover. You could feel your mixed fluids coating your thighs, but you paid it little mind as you floated through a post-orgasmic haze. After a moment, you stole a glance at Vanitas only to find him already focused on you. You giggled stupidly, mind still a little fuzzy from pleasure. “That was nice,” you commented, grinning at him. He rolled his eyes in response, but you didn’t miss the way the corner of his mouth quirked up. 

You swore you heard him mumble “idiot…” under his breath as he moved to get up, but you decided to let it go. He began to redress as you watched, admiring the way his muscles flexed and tensed with his movements. Vanitas quirked a brow at you when he caught you staring, but you just smiled at him appreciatively before getting up to clean yourself off and put on your clothes. When you were finished, you grabbed a potion from your small stash and took it, making sure all the bruises he left were nothing but a sweet memory.

As you finished, you felt Vanitas’s strong arms circle your waist and pull you to him, your back against his hard chest. His lips pressed into your neck, gentle and soft in sharp contrast to the way he dug his teeth in earlier. “Aww, and I thought you looked pretty damn good with my marks all over you. Guess I’ll just have to replace them soon,” he teased, voice taking on it’s usual cocky tone. You turned around in his embrace, and pulled him down to you. Vanitas complied, lips meeting yours as you kissed him tenderly. You buried your hands in his soft black spikes as your mouth moved against his, and you felt a strange sadness wash over you at the thought of him leaving. _How long will it be before the next time? A few days? A month? **Will** there be a next time_? He was just so unpredictable, you didn’t know what “soon” meant to him. Your grip on his hair tightened as you pressed your body closer to his. After another moment, you released him from your grasp and looked up at him. His eyebrows furrowed and his mouth turned down a bit at the sad expression on your face. “What’s your problem?” he asked, words harsh but tone surprisingly gentle. _Like he **cares**. Maybe… maybe he does_. 

You studied his face for a minute longer before shaking your head and smiling gently at him. “Nothing. I’m just going to miss you, I think,” you responded honestly. He scoffed at you, but you could just barely feel his hands tighten around you. 

“You really are an idiot, aren’t you?” Vanitas said, tone full of disdain. _Excuse me_? Your smile fell as you gave him an offended look, but he carried on. “Don’t you get it? You are _mine_ now. Your body and mind belong to me, and me alone. Even if you try to run, I will find you. Every. Single. Time.” He punctuated each word as he spoke, and you felt your mouth fall open at his intense tone of voice, a chill running through your body and heart racing. 

Vanitas smirked at you as goosebumps rose across your skin, before releasing you and stepping away. “The old man is gonna wonder where I am. Take care, sweetheart.” And in a flash of darkness, he was gone. You stood there for a moment trying to process what he just said. _“You are mine_ ” repeated through your head over and over, and although his words sounded like a threat, the way your heart raced was almost pleasant.

 _I am his_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEHE POSSESSIVE VANITAS. One of my favorite things. Thank you for reading/commenting/leaving kudos! Your feedback and nice comments literally mean the world to me. <3


	6. Denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE. Sorry for the delay on updating this fic. To be fair, I did post two other Vanitas x Reader oneshots (one fluff and one VERY NSFW) so I hope that makes up for the wait! Enjoy!!

Sand squished between bare toes, and the sound of laughter mixed with ocean waves filled your ears as you strolled down an unfamiliar shore with your three closest friends in tow. A gentle, salty breeze caressed your exposed skin, and Aqua’s arm was warm where it was looped through your own. Terra and Ven were chattering behind the two of you, and you could hear Ven pause every now and again to pick up colorful seashells as you journeyed down the beach. 

A break. Aqua insisted you all deserved one, and you’d be lying if you said it took much convincing for any of you to agree to take a day off and head to the beach. This was a world you’d never been to, but Aqua and Terra had found it during one of their journeys. You had to admit that the sheer beauty of it amazed you. The white, powdery sand and endless blue sea were vastly different from the environment of your home world. The beach was well populated, but not overly crowded. It was easy for the three of you to find a spot where you weren’t too close to anyone else, and you proceeded to lay down your towels and set up an umbrella for shade. Thankfully, you had been able to find a supplies shop when you arrived. Between the four of you, you had enough munny to purchase towels, sunscreen, an umbrella, bathing suits, and even a frisbee. While you and Aqua stretched out along your towels to relax, the boys wasted no time in starting a game of catch. 

You let out a hum of contentment as you settled onto your back, and you turned your head at the sound of Aqua chuckling quietly. You eyed her with a raised brow. “What’s so funny?” you asked your blue haired friend. 

“Oh nothing, you just seem so happy lately,” she responded with a sweet smile. “I’m not sure why or how, but it’s nice to see.”

You felt a hot blush start to form on your face. The reason you had been in such a wonderful mood was quite obvious to you. Thoughts of your raven haired lover flashed through your mind, and your heart fluttered in your chest as you recalled his declaration from a few nights back. 

“ _You’re mine now. Your mind and body belong to me, and me alone._ ”

You brushed your hands over the goosebumps that had risen along your arms at the memory of his heated words. A threat or a promise, you weren’t quite certain. But it ignited something deep inside of you that you didn’t even know existed. “Y/N, did you meet someone?” Aqua inquired, eyes scanning over the unfamiliar expression you were making. She had a knowing smirk on her face, and you cursed yourself for being so obvious.

“N-no! Nothing like that. I’m just happy to be here with you guys,” you explained, annoyed at the way your voice wavered at the beginning. You were only halfway lying, as you really were more than elated to be spending such a beautiful day with your favorite people. 

“Hmm, okay then,” Aqua hummed, clearly not believing you but deciding to drop it. “I’m happy we could all spend the day together too. Even keyblade wielders could use a break from time to time.” She grabbed your hand where it rested on the sand in between you and gave it a firm squeeze. You gave her a soft smile and squeezed back, heart feeling incredibly full. She released your hand and closed her eyes with a soft sigh. You turned your attention to the intense competition Ven and Terra seemed to be in with the frisbee. You watched for a while, giggling every now and then when one of them would slip in the sand or aim too closely to the other’s head. The ocean waves were an ever present hum in the background, and you suddenly had a strong urge to go for a swim. 

You turned to ask Aqua if she wanted to join you, only to find her breathing slowly and evenly, clearly fast asleep. You smiled lovingly at her before carefully and quietly standing. She deserved the rest, so you let her be. You began walking towards Ven and Terra, and they paused in their game as you approached. “Hey, I’m going to see how the water feels. Either of you care to join me?” you asked, but you could tell by their expressions that they were far too focused on whatever weird competition they had going on currently. 

“Uh, maybe in a bit!” Ven exclaimed. “Unless you don’t want to go alone, then we can always play later,” he added quickly at the end, clearly feeling guilty. Terra nodded in agreement and you shook your head at them with a laugh. 

“No no, I’ll be fine on my own. You guys have fun!” you said, waving at them before heading off. You had to weave through some people in order to get to the shore, and once there you trailed along until you found a less crowded section to swim in. The water was perfect as you waded in, and you all but groaned at how good it felt as the cool waves washed over your sun-warmed skin. You made your way out until your feet could barely touch the ground beneath you, and you closed your eyes as you floated peacefully, allowing the waves to gently rock you back and forth. You spent a blissful few minutes just letting the rhythmic movement of the ocean lull you into a relaxed state. 

That is, until you suddenly felt strong hands grasp your waist and a solid body press against your back. You yelped in surprise, turning around to shove the creep off of you when you came face to face with a familiar golden gaze. “Vanitas?!” you whisper-shouted in surprise. The raven haired man gave you a toothy grin in return before shamelessly letting his eyes wander over your bikini clad form. You tried to ignore the thrill that shot through you as his eyes lingered on your curves. “What are you doing here? What if someone sees you?” you panicked, glancing in the general direction of your friends. 

“Oh please, like they’d even recognize me,” he responded with a roll of his eyes. You blinked at him once before trailing your eyes over him, realizing that his dark suit and mask were missing. He was wearing… swim trunks? He looked like any other beach goer, minus the fact that he was _damn fine_. You greedily drank in his appearance, admiring tanned, firm muscle and smooth skin. Beads of water trailed down his torso from where the waves had splashed him, and the picture he painted was almost breathtaking. “You really should be more aware of your surroundings,” Vanitas said, pulling you closer to him in the water. “You never know what kind of dangerous creatures could be lurking about, ready to eat you up,” he continued, his voice a low growl in your ear. His lips moved to your neck, pressing to the spot just beneath your ear. You felt an all too familiar heat wash over you, but you quickly shook your head and pushed him away from you. 

“We can’t. Not here,” you said, eyeing the beach goers. “My friends are here, I really should get back to them soon.” Vanitas’s brow furrowed and his mouth turned down in a frown. He looked offended and a little hurt, and you immediately felt terrible for trying to brush him off like that. “I’m sorry, Vanitas. You know I want to, but there are just too many people. And my friends will wonder where I am eventually,” you explained. His offended expression quickly shifted to something different, something dark, as you made to move away from him and head back to shore. You gasped as you felt him grab your wrist tightly, not enough to hurt but enough to easily pull you back to him. 

“You really think I _care_ about any of those idiots? Apparently you forgot what I told you. Maybe you need a little reminder,” he said, voice deep and almost threatening as a predatory grin formed on his face. His hands grabbed your thighs under the water and you gasped as he moved them to wrap around his waist. Before you could think, his lips were on yours and he was pressing himself against your core. You moaned into his mouth as you felt him begin to harden against you, and despite your earlier protests, your self control was quickly beginning to wane. You rolled your hips against his experimentally, making him grunt as you pressed against his length. The feeling of his hard shaft rubbing against your sensitive core through the thin material of your swimsuits had your arousal spiking. He pulled away from the kiss, resting his forehead against yours. “Let me remind you who you belong to,” he growled, liquid gold eyes meeting yours. You were almost frightened by the intensity in his gaze, but were quickly distracted by the feeling of his hand pulling your swimsuit bottoms to the side.

“W-wait, I really don’t know if we should do this he- _oh_!” your half-hearted protest was cut off by a moan as his fingers traced over your clit. You quickly clapped a hand over your mouth, looking to see if anyone had heard you. While the beach was fairly populated, nobody was within earshot, thankfully. They were, however, within eyeshot. If you weren’t careful it would be all too obvious what you were doing. When you looked back to Vanitas, you noticed his furrowed brow and downturned mouth. His fingers moved away from your sensitive spot, taking the pleasure with them. You whined quietly in protest, and after a moment he returned his hand to your core. This time though, he ignored your clit and teased a finger into your opening. You swallowed your moan as he pressed farther into you, your arousal allowing him easy access as a second finger was added. You rocked against his hand, seeking friction against your most sensitive spot, but he didn’t comply. Instead, he removed his fingers from you and quickly moved to release his hard erection from the confines of his shorts. He held your swim bottoms to the side as he guided himself to your entrance, pressing the tip of his cock against you. He didn’t give you much time to prepare as he eased inside, and you pressed your mouth against his shoulder to stifle your groan as his length filled and stretched you.

Vanitas allowed himself to push halfway inside you, but no further, before almost completely withdrawing and pressing back in slowly. He continued at this pace, barely moving and driving you absolutely crazy with want. He only allowed the tip of his cock to enter you before slowly pulling back out over and over, leaving you gasping and craving more. You tried to grind yourself against him, seeking more friction, more _anything_ to get you to where you needed to be. He, however, kept a tight hold on your hips so that you couldn’t. “Please, Vanitas. I need more, please,” you begged, giving him a pleading look. He only offered a wicked grin in return.

“Ah ah ah, we wouldn’t want anyone to _hear_ you, would we?” he asked, voice level as he continued the torturously slow pace. “Oh my, what would your dear friends think if they knew I was fucking you right across the beach from them?” You whimpered at his words, nails digging into his back as you grasped him tightly. He pulled out almost completely before easing into you even further with a slow roll of his hips. He groaned as you gripped him even tighter, the pleasure finally increasing as he barely brushed against the sweet spot inside of you. Between the waves gently rolling around your bodies and the ocean obstructing the view of your lower halves, you simply looked like two lovers embracing in the sea. But the fact that so many people, including your friends, were within eyeshot filled you with adrenaline. The excitement that came with doing something so risky coupled with Vanitas’s thick cock filling you had you approaching the edge rapidly.

Just as you began to clench around him, Vanitas stopped. The pleasure that had been building started to fade again, and you cried out in frustration and tried to move your hips against him once more. His strong hands easily kept you from doing so, and your desperation was painfully obvious as you choked out a cross between a sob and a moan. “Please, baby. Please, I need to come,” you begged once more, hoping that your desperate words would be enough. He moved so that his lips were right next to your ear, brushing against you gently.

“Tell me who you belong to,” Vanitas demanded, voice low as he once again began rocking into you slowly. 

“You! I belong to you, Vanitas. Please, I’m yours,” you cried, hand fisting in the back of his hair. 

“Only mine?” he asked, pulling back to look you in the eyes. His soft tone of voice took you by surprise and had your heart fluttering wildly.

“Only yours,” you promised, voice breathy and full of need as your heavy lidded eyes met his.

“Mmm, good girl,” he purred. However, instead of caving and giving you what had so thoroughly begged for, he continued fucking you with only the tip of his cock until his hips stuttered and he proceeded to empty himself inside of you with a grunt. You whimpered once again, your body shaking with need around him, but he simply withdrew himself from you. You stared at him in wide-eyed disbelief as he tucked himself away and gave you a dark half-smirk. His eyebrows were furrowed and he looked far from understanding, clearly amused at your expense. He leaned in close to you again, lips brushing your ear. “Your friends will be missing you, sweetheart. You better show me how badly you want to finish this... tonight.”

And with one last heated look, he pulled away from you and began making his way back to shore. You watched, mouth agape as he crossed the beach, disappearing amongst the numerous bodies. You had no doubt that he summoned a dark corridor the moment he was out of sight. The ocean swayed you gently, yet the cool water did nothing to soothe the searing heat that was still coursing through your body. Your nerves were shot and you were absolutely aching with need. So, he wanted you to prove how badly you wanted him? You waded back to shore before heading to find your friends, brow furrowed in determination.

Oh, you would show him, alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whistles innocently*


End file.
